line_townfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiueongaku (Opening)
Songwriting, song - GReeeeN / arranger - JIN / choreography - JONTE'MOANING Lyrics 'Kanji ' あいうえお かきくけこ さしすせそ たちつてと なにぬねの はひふへほ まみむめも やゆよ らりるれろ わをん あとテンとマルです マカフシギで アラフシギね 「あ」から「ん」 組み合わせ 口にしたり 文字にしたり 今日は何を話そう 世界の果て 起きることも 今日のゴハンのことも 君と笑い 時に泣いて 分かち合うため話そう あれ好きで これ嫌い 決めたのは 自分自身だから それも打ち壊していけるだろう ほらね やっぱ 言葉が 僕らを包んでる 君と話したいことがある それを想うとワクワクするよ 君と近くにいてもいなくても そんな素敵な日々です 人もウホウホから進化を遂げ 今日に至るけど 母音と子音組み合わせて 愛を語り明かした それは今も何も 変わらないような気がします 大事なのは思う気持ち あとは少しのメロディ 雨の日も風の日もあるだろう そりゃ全部全部全部上手くはいかないけど だからこうして語り明かして分け合おう 君と話したいことだらけ 泣き虫弱虫もいいだろう 君と近くにいてもいなくても この空の下にいる 君からもらった 言葉の数 どれも大切な宝物 誰かを想うっていい感じ 言葉にするっていい感じ グルグル回る星に生きている なぜかこの時に今を生きるご近所さん 争い忘れ 愛語れ 繋がるんだわ 君と話したいことがある それを想うとワクワクするよ 君と近くにいてもいなくても そんな素敵な日々で 君と話したいことだらけ 泣き虫弱虫もいいだろう 君と近くにいてもいなくても この空の下にいる 君からもらった 言葉の数 どれも大切な宝物 誰かを想うっていい感じ 言葉にするっていい感じ この線越えて 'Romaji Lyrics' A i u e o kagikukeko sashisuseso Tachi tsute to hahifuheho mamimumemo Yayuyo rarirurero waon Ato “ten” to “maru” desu MAKA FUSHIGI de ARA FUSHIGI ne “A” kara “n” kumiawase Kuchi ni shitari moji ni shitari Kyou wa nani wo hanasou Sekai no hate okiru koto mo Kyou no gohan no koto mo Kimi to warai toki ni naite Wakachiau tame hanasou Are suki de kore kirai kimeta no wa Jibun jishin dakara Sore mo uchi kowashite ikeru darou Hora ne yappa kotoba ga Bokura wo tsutsunderu Kimi to hanashitai koto ga aru Sore wo omou to WAKU WAKU suru yo Kimi to chikaku ni ite mo inakute mo Sonna suteki na hibi desu Hito mo UHO UHO kara shinka wo toge Kyou ni itaru kedo Boin to shiin kumi awasete Ai wo katari akashita Sore wa ima mo nanimo Kawaranai you na ki ga shimasu Daiji na no wa omou kimochi Ato wa sukoshi no MERODI Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo aru darou Sorya zenbu zenbu zenbu umaku wa ikanai kedo Dakara koushite katari akashite wakeaou Kimi to hanashitai koto darake Nakimushi yowamushi mo ii darou Kimi to chikaku ni ite mo inakute mo Kono sora no shita ni iru Kimi kara moratta kotoba no kazu Dore mo taisetsu na takaramono Dareka wo omou tte ii kanji Kotoba ni suru tte ii kanji GURU GURU mawaru hoshi ni ikite iru Nazeka kono toki ni ima wo ikiru gokinjo-san Arasoi wasure ai katare tsunagaru’n da wa Kimi to hanashitai koto ga aru Sore wo omou to WAKU WAKU suru yo Kimi to chikaku ni ite mo inakute mo Sonna suteki na hibi de Kimi to hanashitai koto darake Nakimushi yowamushi mo ii darou Kimi to chikaku ni ite mo inakute mo Kono sora no shita ni iru Kimi kara moratta kotoba no kazu Dore mo taisetsu na takaramono Dareka wo omou tte ii kanji Kotoba ni suru tte ii kanji Kono sen koete 'English Translation Lyrics' A i u e o must write it first before kagikukeko sashisuseso It’s basic and shall be sailing it with notes hahifuheho mamimumemo then will reveal the Yayuyo rarirurero so good It’s a “circle” after”ten” So mysterious, I’m curious From “A” combine it with “n” What are going to talk today? The characters or the mouth? It will caused the end of the world Today, the rice is… Let’s talk to share our tears and laugher. It’s decided, this hatred I like that, don’t you see? that’s for myself You’ll be able to smashed it. Look, words are wrapped after all Let’s continue on Someone wants to talk to you. If you think of it, I’ll be thrilled. With or without you, I’ll be nearer to you, those days with you is so nice. From Wohoo Wohoo, man evolved until the present day Dear & connection is the combination and proof to talk about love I feel now that there’s still something that so imporatant that I wanted to feel After a little there will be MELODY It would be a windy rainy day we will all all all will not go that’s why I will be searching for answers There’s something you’d want to talk to It would be nice if you cry and wimp With or without you, I’ll be nearer to you Under this sky, you are there because there are words I got from you, a treasure & so precious I think someone will say I like it Say it into words I like it I want to live on Earth round & round Your neighbors are living now for some reason even if there’s conflict, it will be forgotten if we talk about love Someone wants to talk to you. If you think of it, I’ll be thrilled. With or without you, I’ll be nearer to you, those days with you is so nice. There’s something you’d want to talk to It would be nice if you cry and wimp With or without you, I’ll be nearer to you Under this sky, you are there because there are words I got from you, a treasure & so precious I think someone will say I like it Say it into words I like it Beyond this line Gallery op1.jpg op2.jpg op3.jpg op4.jpg op5.jpg op6.jpg op7.jpg op8.jpg op9.jpg op10.jpg op11.gif op12.jpg op13.jpg op14.jpg op15.jpg op16.jpg op17.jpg op18.jpg op19.jpg op20.jpg op21.jpg op22.jpg op23.jpg op24.jpg op25.jpg op26.jpg op27.jpg op28.jpg op29.jpg op30.jpg op31.jpg op32.jpg op33.jpg op34.jpg op35.jpg op36.jpg op37.jpg op38.jpg op39.jpg Op.jpg Videos Category:Browse